girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-04-09 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "hmf." --Higgs Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- ' Two very interesting partial phrases here. First, Otila/Castle says "Your... ah... Higgs here" rather implying that she knows something about Higgs that she chooses not to reveal at this time. Second, Higgs asking Agatha, "So you're not ma-er- upset, then?" Of COURSE Agatha is mad. Just look at those wiggly speech balloons! Nekokami 04:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice. My money's on that third light showing up sometime next week, assuming we don't end up somewhere else entirely, which I don't think we can rule out for certain at this point. Tellumo 04:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Er, unless the castle being broken puts a stop to it, that is. Tellumo 06:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) First, je le savais! That water was too bleu to be anything but eau de Dyne. I wonder what steps Agatha will go through? Will she take more after maman than papa, or will having her, AH ... Higgs there be of some assistance? I am completement impatient to see the Monday page. Dr. Cayne Armand 18:04, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : Bien sur by "steps" and "taking after maman ou papa", I'm meaning, will she be mad, or will she be rational? Dr. Cayne Armand 21:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-PageSo Lucrezia has been transplanting minds? And she put the Castle into Otilla. And Otilla and Higgs know each other, and Higgs knows about the Dyne... and in Otilla's very own meaningful pause, Higgs is Agatha's... what? I'm guessing father or uncle, with a very outside chance at brother. Schmott Guy I was going for brother because of the similarity of hair colour though would not this would make Higgs/Klaus-barry the rightful Hetrodyne? His face reminds me more of von-mekkan for some reason. Your ... senschal perhaps? SBooth 08:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) If Lucrezia transplanted Bill and Barry's minds into non-Heterodyne bodies, bodies the Castle (except Otilla?) and Jagers wouldn't recognize, maybe that's why the Heterodyne Boys disappeared? And I always thought Higgs looked a lot like a younger Klaus... same shape of face, eyebrows. Bill or Barry in a Wulfenbach body would explain the strength, too. --Schmott Guy(?) 18:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Bill and Barry were all over Europe fighting the The Other, until they disappeared around the same time The Other did. Besides, they are too large a character to muck about with like that. --Skull the Troll 03:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The Other/Lucrezia was transplanted into long-term storage in Stormhalten, then installed into Anevka's body (Thanks, Tarvek!). I can just see one of those trademark sepiatone flashbacks... "At last, I, The Other, will be rid of you meddling Heterodyne Boys! That device will move your mind into these other bodies... and without your castle, your Jagers, and most of your sparkiness, you will be powerless to stop me! Bwahahaha!" "Perhaps, foul fiend who was once my sister in law, but we SWITCHED THE WIRES! So you also will be transfered... stored in an external hard drive... take that, ClankHead!" Incidently, this may be why Uncle Barry seen with the toddler Agatha looks nothing like the Barry Heterodyne everyone in Stormhalten recalled in their fantasy vision.--Schmott Guy(?) 05:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Actually a copy of Lu was downloaded into Agatha in Sturmhalten but it is not clear she was stored there. Transdimensional Harmonics are involved and the actual recording might be stored elsewhere. We know it was a copy because Lunevka was a second copy and because Phil mentioned it in an interview. I think the two Barry's were meant to be the same. Agatha was rescued by someone. Plus Lu had no time to capture either Bill or Barry while she was in the castle. The story does feel like it may have gotten to the point were what happened that night will be further revealed as soon as Agatha decends into the pit. I expect we will find something even more interesting down there than Von Pinn whose conciousness seems to have been trasnsfer from Otilia . --Rej ¤¤? 01:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The Barry that appears in Van Mechan's History lesson (http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20070815) looks pretty similar to the Uncle Barry Agatha was with... Clothing is the same, although he seems to have broadened out something spectacular. I can't wait to find out the deal with Higgs, what allowed Gil to throw a Clank(Possibly Jager Battlebrew side effects but I think it's still an unresolved question?) and generally the whole History of the Other war:D 09:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I always figured he was depicted as so broad in part because he had aged, but mostly because that's how he looked to Agatha, who was after all very little at the time. -- 15:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) With all the time travelling--Higgs could be her son. Just sayin'. Or he could be her brother. The one that supposedly died. Doesn't matter that he's not the right age. Again--time travel.__EMT : Son would be interesting. It would explain why I think he looks rather like the Heterodyne Boys, particularly Bill, and others think he looks like Klaus. (Not to get into the "shipping" stuff.) But why would Otilla/Castle recognize him? On the other hand, if he were Klaus Barry, it seems Otilla/Castle would have been less inclined to fight with him, since she evidently knows who he is. Nekokami 14:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC)